If I Should Fall
by NariNari
Summary: If I should fall, will you catch me? YxS


**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** I'm obviously on some kind of Gravi kick, honestly I wish I'd stop! I have other stories to be writing! Half of you are like, 'Hey, so what they suck anyway!' Yes I know! You're all so cruel!!! Okay yea warnings here, uhmmm BoyonBoy but if this Gravi than I think we should all KNOW that by now, but alas I still must but this here. OH! I think Yuki is **quite possibly OOC**, but I think it's warranted in this particular situation, somehow I just think he'd react in a similar way if this happened. I should really stop rambling on like this...But I have one more thing to say, **THIS IS A NEW STYLE FOR ME**, I'M TRYING SOMETHING ON HERE SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY 'THAT WAS A PIECE OF KUSO, THEY'RE OUT OF CHARACTER, THIS WAS SO CLICHE.' Sorry, that messages was basically for the people at gurabite.

_If I Should Fall _ a romance by NariNari.

Yuki was never the sentimental type, Shuichi knew this. Yuki never wasted time with false words of love and endearment, even if on the off chance they were true. Shuichi knew this as well. Be that as it may, Shuichi obviously didn't know that Yuki really and truly loved him, for this must be the reason his lover was gone.

------------------

Two days ago Shuichi and Yuki had a fight, a rather large fight. Shuichi was upset that Yuki was going to be gone the next day, on some interview. Yuki of course told him it wasn't a big deal, it wasn't like he wouldn't see him later. But Shuichi was specifically asked Yuki to keep that day open, it was their anniversary, Yuki said he didn't care.

Well _that_ statement didn't go over too well, Shuichi kindly told Yuki that if he didn't 'care' about this relationship then why even pretend to at all.

Yuki told him for a convenient fuck.

The singer had stormed off into their shared bedroom, tears in his eyes. When Yuki came to bed that night, Shuichi refused to even acknowledge his presence, when he woke up the next morning Shuichi was gone, as was some of his things.

At first Yuki had laughed at the thought that Shuichi had left _him_, thinking the pink haired boy would be back later, unable to stay away from his 'Beloved Yuki.'

Eiri had gone to the interview at around 10 in the morning and didn't get back home until 11 at night, as the interview was in Kyoto. He went to check to see if his baka was home yet and found the apartment empty. Deciding to wait up for him he sat by the door trying look casual by reading a book.

20 minutes later he started to panic, if Shuichi was _really _not coming back what was he going to do? He couldn't just move on was life with out some kind of explanation, that's for damn sure. Slowly Yuki took the small box out of his pocket, opening it and examining it's contents.

Yea, Yuki had given in and bought Shuichi a ring, the small purple diamond glittered even in the dim light of the apartment. In truth Yuki had had the thing for months, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to Shuichi yet, so he carried it around waiting for the perfect opportunity should it arise.

He had been hoping it would arise tonight. So Yuki waited, if Shuichi came he would give it to him, if not then...He'd figure that part out later. And there Yuki sat still, two days later.

-----------------------

The phone rang, it had been ringing often, but it was never Shuichi so he didn't bother to pick it up. People knocked on the door, but Shuichi had a key so he never answered it. Finally after three full minutes of some one knocking on the door a voice accompanied it.

"Yuki, I know you're in there Goddamit let me in!" Well that's a new one. Yuki stood and walked over to the door, opening it and just turning to walk back to the couch. "Well damn Yuki, and I thought Shu looked bad." Hiro sat down a little ways away from Yuki on the couch.

"So, you've seen him?" Yuki said half casually.

"Yes, and he's not as slovenly as you." Hiro stated, "So, miss him so much you can't call him? He's been crying his eyes out since he left, says he really regrets it now."

"Well he should have thought of that before he left!" Yuki bit out, pulling out a cigarette.

"He said you'd say something like that, not let him come back." Hiro sighed and stood. "Here's where he's staying at, he should be there tonight around nine. You should go see him." Hiro handed him a piece of paper with a hotel name and room number on it.

"Oh, and you might wanna clean up before you go."

"Yea...Hey, Nakano," Hiro turned to look at Yuki from the door, "Thanks..."

"No problem, just don't hurt the kid anymore 'kay?"

Yuki smiled.

--------------

After Hiro left Yuki had called Tohma to inform him that no, he was not dead, and no whatever was wrong with him was not Shuichi's fault.

Well actually it was but, it was Yuki's too. An hour later found Yuki in the shower, sleeping. He hadn't slept a bit since Shuichi left, and while he had stayed awake longer before, the worry and grief had eaten up all his energy. Yuki had a very long supply of hot water, so when he was finally woken by the cold water two hours had past, making it about six at night.

After shaving Yuki put on a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up Shuichi bought him awhile ago. Leaving at around 7:45 Yuki found himself wandering into a store down the street, he wanted to pick up some groceries quickly so he could make Shuichi dinner if he hadn't already eaten. Unfortunately the lady at the cash register recognized him immediately and began to talk his ear off about one thing or another and by the time Yuki had a chance to politely tell the lady, 'Fuck off.' it was 8:57.

He dropped the food off at apartment and drove quickly to the hotel indicated on the paper. Giving his keys to the valet Yuki made his way inside and tried to go up the stairs only to be stopped by some big security guard.

"Excuse me sir, where are you going?" The man asked.

"To see someone, now let me through." Yuki glared, but he was wearing sunglasses so no one noticed.

"And who might that be?"

"None fo your damn business, now move."

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to page the guest if you wish to see them." The man stated, and Yuki was staring to get very annoyed.

"Look, they don't know I'm coming, it's a surprise."

"Oh! A surprise?! I love surprises! Are you going to surprise a lover?" A woman came from down the stairs.

"Yes, I would if this jackass would move." Yuki growled.

"Oh, how romantic, you lover hasn't seen you for such a long time so here you come and surprise them! I wish _someone_ would do that for _me_." The woman glared pointedly at the man and he blushed.

"Well what do you want me to do? You're already here..." She cut him off.

"Well you _could_ bring me flowers or something! Jeez, act like it's so hard..." Yuki was really not in the mood for this, so while the couple was fighting he slowly moved up the stairs.

Making his way up to the third floor and down the corridor Yuki stopped infront of room 215, he could hear Shuichi singing some sad song from the inside. Yuki reached into is pocket and pulled out the ring, he could give ti to Shuichi now, but...Yuki just didn't like the idea of bribing Shuichi with a ring.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door, the singing stopped abruptly and a yell came.

"Hiro! I told you I didn't want to go out..." Shuichis sentence faded as he saw the man at the door was not Hiro. "Y-Yuki? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked wide eyed.

"What do you think I'm here for baka?" Yuki asked letting himself by the singer.

"Hey! Who said you could come in here?!" Shuichi yelled shutting the door and running back inside, only to find Yuki packing the things he had thrown about the room, "What are you doing? Those are my things!"

"Yes, I realize that, that's why I'm putting them in the bag." Yuki answered nonchalantly. He had intended to go about this a different way, but his callous nature had taken over anyway, when Yuki wants something he gets it.

"Yuki! What is going on?!" Shuichi demanded ripping the backpack away from the novelist. Yuki looked down into the violet eyes shining with tears and confused determination.

"Shuichi," He started, "I'm...You're coming home."

Shuichis frown deepened at the statement, "I'm coming home? Is that a demand or a request?"

"A demand."

"Well then forget it, you can just go home by yourself!" Shuichi sat stubbornly on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell! I'm trying to make this work here, why are you being so difficult?" Yuki growled.

"Because, I shouldn't be forced back into a relationship that I don't want!"At the look on Eiri's face Shuichi instantly regretted his words, "Yuki, not like that, I just meant that you should have asked me to come home, not told me like some dog." He said softly. Getting up from the bed Shuichi walked over to Yuki, reaching up to but his hands on the others face. "I don't know what you want from me, Yuki..."

Sighing softly, Yuki closed his eyes and put his hands over the boys. "You've got to know this is hard for me," He said after awhile, opening his eyes, "You know I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations..."

Shuichi smiled up at him brightly, "I know, but I still want you to try." Yuki looked at him for awhile before slowly leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss lasted about 15 seconds before Yuki pulled away and looked Shuichi in the eye,

"Will you come home with me?" A smile and a pair of lips on his were the answer. "Come on Brat, let's go home."

--------------------

They made their way inside the apartment hand in hand, Yuki carrying Shuichi's backpack. After they had gotten their shoes off, Yuki gently pulled Shuichi towards the bedroom. Clothes were discarded through the hall, where desire had over powered them, finally leading them to fall on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Yuki took charge at first, kissing Shuichi passionately while fondling him, Shuichi just enjoying the sensation. But when he wanted more, Shuichi flipped Yuki over and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. Slowly, Shuichi pulled away and butterfly kissed a trail done to Yuki's ready member. Smiling up coyly at his lover, Shuichi licked his lips and swallowed him whole.

Yuki groaned in pleasure at the sensation of the pick haired boys mouth on his erection, sucking forcefully. Up and down he went, licking the slit when he got to the top. Soon Shuichi could tell Yuki was almost there and began humming to speed up to process, with a muffled yelp Yuki came into Shuichi's mouth.

"Shui..." Yuki gasped, pulling the boy up for a kiss, he could taste himself on the boys lips and felt himself become hard once again. Flipping Shuichi on his back, Yuki reached for the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lubrication and coated two fingers. "You ready?" Shuichi nodded and Yuki inserted a finger kissing Shuichi to distract him from the pain. Soon a second digit was added and Shuichi was moaning into Yuki's mouth in pleasure. Yuki curled his fingers hitting his lovers prostate on cue.

"Ahhaahhh Yuuuuukkiiiiiiiiii..."Shuichi moaned and thrust downwards on the fingers.

"Not yet, Shuichi." Yuki told him, removing the fingers. He coated his sex with the lube and positioned it at Shuichi's entrance. He didn't have to ask wether or not the boy was ready, for Shuichi thrust himself down upon the hard member. Both he and Yuki groaned at the feel, Shuichi set the pace at first, until Yuki could take it no more and speed up.

"Y-Yuki! Harder!" Shuichi cried through his hazy sense of intense pleasure. Yuki obeyed and was now pounding into his small lover, hitting his prostate full force.

"Shuichi..." He groaned as he neared completion, he reached between them and began pulling at his lovers neglected member.

"Yuki! I'm gonna, Oh God!" With that cry Shuichi came between them, his walls clenching around Yuki's manhood driving him over the edge soon after with a grunt.

The two lay there, just holding one another and soon they fell fast asleep.

-----------------------

It was late morning when the two sleeping lovers awoke, still in one another arms. They had greeted with a kiss and a smile. After a shared shower, they opted to head back to bed, just to lay together all day.

"Shuichi," Yuki said suddenly, very seriously.

"Yes?"

"If...If I should fall in love with you, what would you do?" He asked.(1)

Shuichi didn't really understand what Yuki was telling him, but he answered to the best of his ability, "I would catch you." He said very simply, thinking that would cover whatever Yuki was asking.

Snuggling closer to Shuichi, Yuki pulled out the small velvet box, opening it for Shuichi to see, "Catch me."

"Oh my God!" Shuichi exclaimed at the ring, shining in the morning light, "Yuki! Does this- Does this mean what I think it means?!"

"Well what do you think it means baka?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"That you're, you know...Asking me to marry you." He whispered the last part.

"I am, and I'm still falling here Shu."

Shuichi understood that and smiled, "Of course I'll catch you, Eiri."

1-I'm using the double meaning of the word 'fall' here if you haven't noticed. I was going to change the sentence but I liked it better this way.

**A/N:** Well that was interesting, pretty new for me. I only wrote this because I liked the title. I am now officially one big ball of sap. Uhm, review and make me feel like I'm not a piece of crap.


End file.
